


Avarice

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Avarice- Excessive desire for richesNute Gunray contemplates on his wealth
Series: English Vocab Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Avarice

Nute Gunray smiled. The Trade Federation's droid army was making them more and more money by the minute. He now had a small fortune thanks to the Count who was buying most of his droids. There were plenty of losses in the Federation's own militant, but so long as the war continued, he would be a rich man.


End file.
